Boulevard of broken dreams
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Fame finally hit Miley and her ways are turning her life into a mess that not even the help of Lily can change... now she has to face the consequences of her careless life, consequences that are risking the very existence of Hannah Montana...
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Montana

In

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Part 1

I have known Miley since we were little, I remember the first time I met her at kindergarten, she walked in behind her Dad, she was 6 years old, she seemed scared, I remember I walked to her and took her hand and led her to the table where I was playing, from that day on we grew together, lived through elementary school, then middle school and the day when I learned that she was Hannah Montana… I guess you know who I am by now, yeah; I'm Miley's best friend, Lillian Mary Truscott, though everybody calls me Lilly.

Everything seemed OK, I was impressed of how she was living her life as a famous star, after seeing others like Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears I was scared about her, specially when she met that girl called Laila… she started to turn everything into a mess, Miley started to change, she barely talked to me, began to go to those crazy parties in downtown, don't ask me how many times did I had to call Mr. Stewart and lie to him… tell him that Miley was in a sleepover at my house… when the truth was that I had to wait on the cold outside for Laila and her friends to bring her back completely drunk… it was a miracle that my parents never noticed me carrying her up to my room, no matter what Oliver and I told her, she refused to change, not until that night… that night when I decided to go with them, I don't know how it happened, my guess is that I was a victim of my ingenuity… but maybe Laila had something to do with it… I just wanted a soda… but they gave me something else… I remembered that Miley was laughing… then… everything went dark… the next thing I remember was being in a bed, and Miley crying beside me… the doctors later told me that I was given some drug mixed with alcohol… something that I was allergic to… after that incident Miley never saw Laila again… two years passed and she came back to me and Oliver… and Jake...

I remember the day when I walked in and I found him right on top of her on the living room couch, when I saw where he had his hand I exploded and I punched him as hard as I could…

-LILY!! – Miley yelled

-GET OUT YOU PIG!!

Miley got up and pulled me to the kitchen

-What are you doing?

-Me? The question is what were YOU doing? How… How can you let him touch you like that? Miley please think!! What if I don't walk in? What was next? Are you aware of all the things that can happen?

-Since when did you become my mother? I'm 17; I think I'm old enough to decide

-No you're not… I lived hell two years ago after you met Laila, I covered up for you more times than I can remember, and so far your Dad doesn't even know about all the things that happened, he only knows that I had an allergic reaction to some medicine… please… come back to your senses…

-Nothing is going to happen Lily… we always use protection

-What? "ALWAYS"? Please Miley tell me you and Jake aren't

-He's my boyfriend and I love him Lily, it's not that complicated…

-Look I'm not going to vouch for you again, I lived through hell and almost died for you two years ago, I thought the message was clear enough… but it looks like one way or another you've decided to make a mess out of your life, so forget about me getting in the way of the bullet again Miley, if you really value my friendship call me when you decide to get your life back to order.

I walked out that day, when I turned around I knew that leaving Miley alone could be the worst mistake of my life, but the hell I lived when Laila was around… I didn't had the strength to go at it again… I just wished she called me… she changed her schedule at school to avoid me… three weeks later I was in my room doing my homework when my cell phone rang, I saw Miley's number, I thought that she may finally had ser senses back, but the voice I heard wasn't Miley's…

-Mr. Stewart?

-Lily I need you to come home, something is wrong with Miley…

-I…I'll be there in a few minutes…

I walked out like a zombie… I know that my mom asked me where I was going… what I don't know is what I answered her… I was scared… Miley's Dad wouldn't call me like that if he didn't mean it and worse, why wasn't Miley the one who called me herself? What could possibly be wrong? Who am I kidding…? I know a million things, when I walked in I saw the faces of Jackson and Mr. Stewart; something was horribly wrong… but where was Miley?

-Lily… Miley has been crying in her room since last night… she refuses to talk to me… can you please find out what's wrong?

I nodded and walked upstairs, I stood by Miley's door, I could hear her crying… with more fear than courage I knocked.

-Miley?

-Leave me alone…

-Miley your Dad called me because he's worried about you, please let me talk to you

-Leave me alone Lily please…

-No, I need to know what's wrong with you, please

I heard the door unlock and waited for it to open, it never did… so I pushed it… and there she was lying on her bed, he hair was a mess, I sat beside her.

-Miley…

-you… you were… you were right… I made… sniff… a mess… out of… my life…

-Don't say that… I'm here… tell me what happened

I just hoped that it was something to do with Jake, a fight or something, until I noticed the box on the floor; I picked it up trembling…

-Miley…

Without turning around Miley handed me that white little object… scared and trembling I saw it… and my worst fears came true when I saw the two lines… one inside a circle and one inside a square…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah Montana

In

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Part 2

I pulled Miley up so I could see her face to face.

-Look, you know this things are not always accurate and

-I'M PREGNANT!! I PUKED MY LIFE OUT FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS!! I HIT MY HEAD WITH MY DESK WHEN I FAINTED TWO DAYS AGO AT SCHOOL!! I TOOK THIS FREAKING TEST BECAUSE I HOPED IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE BEHIND ME BEING LATE FOR TWO MONTHS ALREADY!!

I just hugged her, what could I say to her?

-I'm sorry… I should have listened to you…

-It's OK… does Jake

-Don't mention that jerk again…

-What?

-You know what he said? He said that he was sure he was Miley's first guy but considering the life of famous stars and the money I had… I could have fixed… "that"…

-what…? He… couldn't…

-He said… he couldn't be sure he was the father… because… because… I fell so easy for him… I… I could have… done it… with others…

I clenched my fists so hard that my nails cut my skin; tears ran down my face as I hugged Miley.

-Hannah Montana is dead… my dream is over… and… how am I going to tell Dad…

-Tell him what? What's wrong with you Miles? –it was Jackson

-Jackson can you please

I had known Jackson for as long as I knew Miley… and I never had seen an expression on his face like the one he had when he saw what laid on the bed.

-Is this it? Jake got you pregnant? – he said holding the box

-Jackson please don't tell Dad… JACKSON!! –Miley interrupted as he walked out

But he just turned around and walked out of the room, later I learned that he went out to look for Jake and punched the hell out of him, Mr. Stewart had to pay his bail… he beat him so bad that the production of his next movie was suspended for three months…

-Miley… your Dad must know… besides… you can't keep this secret for much long…

-Please… stay with me…

I nodded, I wasn't going to leave her again… not when she's was as destroyed as she looked, I pulled her into the bathroom and washed her face and fixed her hair a little, then we walked downstairs, I made her tea and we sat in the couch. Mr. Stewart knelled before Miley and took her hands in his.

-What's wrong Miles…

-Dad… I'm sorry… I'm really are…

She began to cry, Mr. Stewart pulled her face up slowly.

-You can tell me…

I held Miley's hand while she told him about her pregnancy and what Jake had said, he didn't need much else to guess where Jackson was.

-Lillian can you please leave us? – asked

-But Dad I asked Lily

-I need to talk to you in private, Lillian can you excuse us?

Lillian? He never called me using my real name before; he always called me Lilly… I wanted to stay but I couldn't disobey Mr. Stewart, I hugged Miley and walked out. If I thought the worse was over for Miley I had another thing coming, a week later I was looking for my books and hoping to see Miley when I heard Amber and Ashley talking.

-Can you believe it? I knew she wanted to beat "Zoey" but never thought she wanted to beat her at this –Amber said

-Imagine… pregnant at 15… gross – Ashley replied

At first I thought it was somebody else they were talking about, but deep down I knew… I had the horrible feeling… I walked to them and took the paper Ashley was holding and I felt my heart stop, there it was, a huge picture of Hannah Montana on the cover, and the text "PREGNANT?" in huge words, I couldn't believe it, how could the press knew something only her family and me knew? And then it hit me, Jake… it was his revenge… I began to look for Miley, I found later that she didn't make it to school that morning, the next three hours were like months, when the bell rang I was already on my skate board and moving as fast as I could to get to Miley's, a car nearly hit me… I couldn't hear what the driver yelled at me but I'm sure it wasn't "pretty flower" but the nightmare was growing out of proportions, I crashed onto Oliver, he, as I, was shocked to what we saw in front of Miley's house. Half a dozen news trucks and a legion of photographers and reporters all over the garden.

-Lily what is going on here? –Oliver asked

-He… he couldn't have…

-He who? Couldn't do what?

-Jake… that monster told them… told them that Miley was Hannah Montana… come on Oliver!!

I pulled Oliver and we both ran until we got to the back of the house, I knew that trying to go through the door would be impossible so I used my other way, climbing the wall and then walking on the ceiling until reaching Miley's window. what I forgot was that the night before a huge rainstorm left the ceiling wet and slippery…

-Lily be careful up there…

-I know what I am do AHHHHHHHHH!!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah Montana

In

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Part 3

I didn't know how long it passed… I didn't even noticed or felt the impact… all I know is what Oliver told me… that Jackson had ran out and carried me inside… when I woke up I felt a sharp pain in my right leg which was already taken care of by Mr. Stewart.

-Easy Lilly, you were lucky this time, you're ankle took the fall really well and it's only swollen, don't move it.

-Guess being a cheerleader pays up sometimes –added Jackson

-Miley… where

Mr. Stewart pushed me down on the bed… and that was the minute I noticed I was on Miley's bed.

-Mr. Stewart where's Miley?

He pointed to the couch and there she was, peacefully sleeping.

-I told her she could use my bed but she said she wanted to be here with you. – Jackson replied

-And Oliver?

-In the living room just checked on him – said Jackson again

It was then when I saw the pink Hello Kitty clock Miley had on her wall; it was 2am… guess I was out of it for several hours.

-I already called your parents, they said that you can stay here until you're OK or until you want to –Mr. Stewart said

I lay there, watching the flowers and birds painted in the ceiling.

-Mr. Stewart… what are we going to do now? Miley's secret is all over the news… her life… everything is all messed up… she… she doesn't deserve this…

I couldn't hold myself and tears ran free all over my face… I let my pain and anger out, feeling completely useless to help her.

-I don't know yet Lilly but we will work something out.

The next morning I woke up when I felt someone walking in, it was Miley carrying a tray with my favorite breakfast: pancakes with lots of maple syrup and chopped nuts and some honey sweetened milk.

-Thank you.

-How's your ankle? – Miley asked

-Better, barely hurts

-Thank you for being here – she added.

-You're my best friend; I will always be here for you no matter what.

I just felt Miley hugging me and crying on my shoulder.

-It's okay… we'll sort it out, you'll se, here, sit beside me, we'll have breakfast together.

As we ate I saw Miley's face, her eyes weren't the ones I remembered, the ones lighten, full of life, were now dark, dry of crying endless hours… and I felt powerless to do anything, and at the same time responsible for leaving her alone. I wasn't sure if she knew of the mountain of calls and emails her Dad received from reporters asking the same question over and over again: ¿Was Miley Stewart really Hannah Montana? ¿Was she pregnant? ¿Could she give them the exclusive? It was sickening to say the least, all those vultures trying to get money of from her…

Three days later…

-Jackson shut that TV off, we have heard enough trash for the time being – Billy Ray said

-I think you should hear this

-Yeah… you better heard this Mr. Stewart –Oliver added

-What is it? –Billy Ray as he sat down

-So, you do think Miley Stewart is not Hannah Montana and this is just some hoax so she can get some free time? –the host of the show asked.

-Yeah, I'm positive and definitively sure that Miley Stewart is not Hannah Montana

-Why? –the host replied

-giggle because I just had lunch with her, she's shocked that you all believed on the lies said by Jake Ryan.

-You're saying Jake Ryan is a liar? –the host asked

-No. I'm saying that he's a lying, backstabbing, good for nothing poor excuse for an actor

-okaay… don't go away, we're going to be back after this messages with more on this sto

-Why is she doing that? –Jackson said as he shut off the TV

-I'll go tell Lily and Miley –Oliver said

I couldn't believe what Oliver was saying, why would she do something like that? Why would she help Miley out of the sudden? Then I noticed how quiet Miley was.

-Miley?

-Are you all right? – Oliver asked

I saw her eyes, they were transfixed, glaring without missing a inch to the figure standing at the door…

-Oh… my… God… -Oliver said

-Mikayla??

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Montana

In

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Part 4

I couldn't believe it and nor could Miley and Oliver, standing there, in Miley's room door was the last person we expected to see: Mikayla, Hanna Montana's biggest nemesis, she walked and sat in the bed beside me.

-How's that ankle Lola? –she asked

-Better thank you and

But I couldn't say a word, too late did I noticed how easy I fell for it, but instead of mocking me, she just smiled.

-Look, I know this will be hard to understand and believe but I came here to help because

Miley stood up and glared at her.

-Even if I tell you that the story of me being Hannah Montana is true?

Mikayla sighed and stood up also and walked to her.

-I knew from day one that you were Hannah Montana; I never said anything because amid our bitter fights I respect your secret and… wished I could do that…

Miley's eyes opened wide

-But wait… how… you…

Oliver and I were as silent as tombstones in a cemetery in the middle of the night, Mikayla took Miley's hands and like a big sister pulled her to the couch and sat beside her.

-Since I was a little girl my mother taught me how to read in people's eyes… you could hide your hair with a wig and make up your face trying to be "Hannah Montana" but your eyes remain the same, and when I saw them, I knew who you were behind that façade… and you have no idea how impressed I was… and to be honest how envious…

-Well… my secret is all over now… so… there's nothing we can do… and

-They doubt after the things I said on TV remember?

I couldn't resist asking…

-Wait, why did you said all those things?

-Because Jake tried to get me in his bed too… when I refused he said that it didn't matter since he could have Hannah Montana anytime he wanted…

-Wait a minute, when did this happen? –Oliver asked

-Three months ago… -Mikayla asked

Miley began to cry but Mikayla pushed her chin back up.

-No. Stop this minute. No more tears Miley Stewart, not for that backstabbing rotten fink…

-He got me pregnant remember? While he tried to get laid with you he was getting me pregnant!!

Mikayla held her and allowed her to let her pain out, after a few minutes Miley was calmed down and she held her hands.

-We're going to get your secret back –she said with a wink.

Miley glared at her

-How? –she asked.

-We'll get Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana together. That way there will be no doubt that Miley and Hannah are two different persons.

Oliver stood up and walked to them, with little care he placed a blonde wig on Miley's head.

-OUCH!! OLIVER!!

-Hey, Miley and Hannah are actually one person remember? –he said

-Give me that – Mikayla said

-HEY!! There's a head under that wig remember?

I couldn't believe it and I'm sure neither could Miley and Oliver, with the wig on Mikayla had an incredible resemblance with Hannah Montana, except that she had brown eyes.

-Well… you do look a lot like Hannah… except that I happen to have green eyes… - Miley said

-uhhhh… the world is over then… my plan has failed… - Mikayla sarcastically answered

As we all glared she took a small container from her purse and from it what it seemed to be contact lenses, seconds later she was a mirror image of Hannah Montana, her eyes were green because what she got was in fact a pair of those colored contact lenses that you use to change your eye color.

-So… what's next?-Miley asked

-Well, you'll be on Larry King live tomorrow night and you'll tell the world that you'll have Miley Stewart with you to clear this rumor, I'll be Hannah Montana of course, and Lily we'll need you too.

-Uh sure… but… what about my ankle? –I asked

Mikayla winked.

-That is exactly why I need you silly. –she answered

-Are you sure this is going to work? – Miley asked

-I think it will for sure –someone said from the door

-Dad!! –Miley said

-I got everything ready just like you asked Mikayla –he said

-Thank you Mr. Stewart

The next day we flew from California to the CNN Center in Atlanta, from the minute she got off from the plane Mikayla wore the "Hannah Montana" costume, Miley and I were really scared but nobody noticed anything and she was a very believable Hannah to say the least, Miley, Mr. Stewart and I came down through the back door of the plane so nobody could notice us. When the time came Mikayla came out and Larry King began the interview.

-Ladies and Gentleman here with us this evening, California's teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Good evening and thank you for joining us.

-Thank Larry, it's a pleasure.

-Hannah it's no secret that you have been involved in a very unusual scandal nowadays, can you elaborate about it.

-Sure, unfortunately Jake Ryan began a rumor that I was some high school girl from Malibu I think. – Mikayla answered

-Why would he do that? Wasn't he your boyfriend?

-You're right, he was, and after he cheated on me with his best friend Roger well… I had to ask him to get away from me

Do I have to say how shocked Miley and I were? Guess not…

-And about this rumor, who is this girl from Malibu that he said is you.

-Oh she's right here with me, come on Miley

Miley walked out and sat beside Mikayla.

-Well Larry this is Miley Stewart, I know we look alike but… as you can see, I'm Hannah Montana

-Hi Miley, nice having you here.

-Hi Larry.

-How this whole "Hannah Montana" situation affected you Miley?

-It's been a mess; I keep having reporters at my door asking ridiculous questions and stuff.

-Well, I'm rest assured this is all over now.

-I hope so, I really do – Miley asked.

-So, Hannah, what is keeping you away from your fans?

-Well many things Larry, first and foremost, as you can see over there my friend Lola suffered an accident during a rehearsal and I have been taking care of her.

-So when you're coming back?

Mikayla glared at Miley before answering

-To be honest Larry, I'm taking a year hiatus, I need to rest and prepare my new CD among other things.

After the interview we went back to the hotel, Miley asked us to let her alone with Mikayla

-I don't know how to thank you Mikayla, I mean… you got me and Hannah out of this mess… and… taught Jake a lesson

-It's no biggie, in fact… I want you to forgive me for all the bad things I ever did to you.

-It's all forgotten, thank you Mikayla…

-Just remember, when it comes to music… only one of us can be the best…

Nine months later Miley gave life to a beautiful angel that she called Candice, now she's getting ready to add this new responsibility to her life along with school and Hannah Montana, she's a strong girl, and I'll be with her all the way… no matter what…

-Wow… what's the next story she has there? –a 14 year old said

-It's about the time when Lola LaFonda became Mikayla's best friend –another asked

But the lights came on and a figure stood on the door

-Candice… you took my diary again? And Michelle did a lot to talk you out of it right?

-Sorry Aunt Lily…

-Sorry Mom… -the other girl said

The end…


End file.
